


Surprise?

by AndyRiddle



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Bevin - Freeform, Comedy, Family Levin-Tennyson, Gwen Levin Tennyson, Ken Levin Tennyson, M/M, Mpreg, Top Kevin Levin, Yaoi, bizarre, bottom Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyRiddle/pseuds/AndyRiddle
Summary: Ken swallowed dry, embarrassed, feeling his cheeks burn no more power. If the earth had swallowed Ken at that moment, he would not have mattered at all. "...S-Surprise?" Said the young man, scratching his neck. Bevin.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Kudos: 42





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants a roleplay, just let me know, I am available ;)

"We went home." It was the young man's cheerful words as he watched his twin sister.

The darkhaired girl returned the smile with a certain mockery while shaking her head.

" _By God_ , Kenneth Maxwell Levin-Tennyson, you look like a _child_ ," she said.

Ken frowned, childishly.

"I'm not a child, I'm a man" He stood, proudly and swollen chest, showing his plumber's plate, holding his right hand, where he had the Omnitrix, at the head "A plumber."

Gwen Levin rolled her eyes. Although they were both seventeen years old, Ken was still a child.

"Anyway, I think our parents will like our surprise, Gwen," Ken said.

It was true. When they had had fourteen, both had signed up to be plumbers at the Academy. They were supposed to be one year away, but they had graduated with honors ahead of time.

"I hope so, Kenny" Gwen said before they both opened the door.

"Father, Dad...!"

Ken's words died in his throat when they saw the scene in front of his eyes.

His dad Ben was on the table, in four, moaning while his father Kevin penetrated furiously him.

Both did not seem to notice their two children until a few seconds later.

"Shit!" Kevin moved away from his husband as if he were on fire, while Ben fell off the table because of the impression.

Ken swallowed dry, embarrassed, feeling his cheeks burn no more power. If the earth had swallowed Ken at that moment, he would not have mattered at all.

"...S-Surprise?" Ken said, scratching his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was very random if you ask me, it came from a roleplay I had with my firts boyfriend, and then it took shape.  
> Give me opinions.


End file.
